


Frost

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Implied Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: The last person he expected to lay eyes upon was her. Her. Kagome Higurashi. If only he knew why she was here.





	Frost

Despite himself Tōshirō Hitsugaya couldn't understand why he had allowed his lieutenant to drag him away from the 10th Division. Not when there was a stack of paperwork waiting to be signed. But, if nothing else, Rangiku Matsumoto could be incredibly persistent when her mind was set.

Forget that he hated the damned fruit. Forget that he, like many others, had never quite understood or even liked the other Captain. He supposed he had agreed because she had stated others enjoyed the persimmons and wisely never once mentioned Ichimaru by name.

Sighing, Tōshirō pushed at the bangs tickling his forehead, his hand straying over the turquoise scarf that Momo had given him earlier in the season. They had gone to Rukongai. It had been like old times, allowing them to talk. Something they hadn't done in a long time with Aizen's constant demands on his lieutenant.

And though she complained Shinji Hirako was odd, the reinstated former 5th Captain was a much welcomed change. If he would say anything for the blonde it was the Visored was good not just for Hinamori but the entire 5th Division.

"Captain!" His lieutenant's excited voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Rangiku, I'm ri..." The rest of his sentence died, however, as Tōshirō realized she wasn't talking to him.

And his tongue seemed stubbornly glued to the roof of his mouth as he could only watch his lieutenant throw herself at the person who turned. He wasn't entirely sure who this was, partially hidden as they were by the trees within the courtyard.

With the stranger caught off guard, the pair went down in a heap.

Quickening his pace, Tōshirō slid past the 3rd Division's courtyard gate and stumbled to a halt. His mouth dropped open. With her arms around slim shoulders and squeezing tightly it looked as if his lieutenant was trying to suffocate what was a smaller woman with her over-sized breasts.

"I don't think she can breathe."

His deadpan voice had the desired effect though for with an embarrassed oops Matsumoto released her victim. "Sorry."

"I've no idea how you run with those melons." The lightly accented voice was amused.

He never thought that he would see the day that Rangiku, who could be forward enough to make Kyoraku flush with embarrassment, blush. But there was no denying the red that was creeping across the taller woman's features as she hastily pulled herself to her feet.

With the lieutenant's weight gone the dark haired woman propped herself into a sitting position. Turquoise eyes widened. He had thought maybe he had misheard Rangiku earlier when the orange haired woman had shouted out Captain. But he had seen this woman before.

There was a photograph in the office of the 13th Captain. In it, she was wearing Shunsui Kyōraku's sakkat hat at a ridiculous angle as if it'd been shoved on her head on a whim and standing between the 8th and 13th Division commanders.

A former Shinigami Captain. Whose haori bore the same symbol as his. Who, despite many long decades of dedicated service within the Gotei 13, had fled some 110 years ago with the others. Had she been turned into a Vizard by Aizen's antics? Not to anyone's knowledge.

The biological cousin of one Ichigo Kurosaki even if she had died some five hundred years in the past. Why, how, or even when she had ended up traveling to the past was something Tōshirō hadn't learnt. He doubt anyone but the Captain Commander knew.

Her gaze drifted from a blushing Rangiku to him and it felt as if his heart stopped beating.

The picture didn't go the woman justice. She was striking. With skin lightly tanned from likely hours beneath the sun she was lithely muscular. Thick raven black, a black so dark it had the same bluish sheen of a raven's wing, hung in loose tangles around her face. Such only made her sea-blue eyes all that more striking.

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, I am?" His answer sounded more like a question to his own ears.

"You know," lips twitched into an easy grin, "you are pretty cute, Captain Chibi-kun."

He felt heat rush up his neck,  _"I'm **not**  short!"_

* * *

**Character Change (Kagome) / Scene Change (Earth / Mortal World)**

Hanging her jacket up at the front door Kagome Higurashi, former 10th Division Captain, couldn't help the smirk that touched her lips.

She had originally ventured into Soul Society, seeking out the Gotei 13, to congratulate Shinji on being reinstated as 5th Captain. She and the blonde had gone through the Academy together. They were close friends, always had been, even after what had happened due to Aizen.

When he had started grumbled, however, she had merely repeated what she had to her old Captain. She would like to come back to the Gotei 13. It went without say. Though she couldn't take back her old division she would still be welcomed back into the fold.

But having survived through centuries, fighting hollows and others, to the era in which she had been born she wanted to reconnect. She had her own family to consider. And not just her cousins anymore.

Such was why, after her discussion with Hirako, she had sought out her old Captain. Brushing fingers through her dark hair, she shook her head with a grimace. That hadn't entirely gone as planned. Not that she'd had much of a plan. But she had won out in the end. With a few stipulations.

With a sigh, setting the bag of persimmons down on the small table by the front door, she jumped as without warning a muscular left arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her into a larger frame. Long fingers splayed across her stomach, just beginning to noticeably swell with the child growing within her. Their child, his son.

Warm breathe tickled the shell of her ear, "did ya's have fun?"

Twisting slightly within his grasp, she was greeted to a glimpse of bright cyan blue eyes partially hidden beneath heavy lids. By all rights he should be dead. There was a glaring absence of an arm on his right side. He had been stabbed through the chest, his heart missed by little more than an inch.

Or, at the very least, he should be imprisoned.

But then it just wasn't her refusal to return to the Gotei 13 why the Captain Commander was furious with her, the only Shinigami he had treated as if his own child rather than a subordinate. But even Yamamoto couldn't argue with logic. He had  _never_  fought to kill. He had sought to  _betray_ Aizen.

"Fun, but boring."

"Told ya so, didn't I?"

Kagome's lips parted, a scold building in the back of her throat, but it never escaped as Gin Ichimaru leaned down to claim her mouth with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Frost is a little before-work drabble that may lead to more. 
> 
> Regarding the interaction between Tōshirō & Kagome at the start. I was trying for a vague one-sided interest on his part myself but don't think I nailed it.


End file.
